Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying tomographic image data of an object to be inspected.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses using Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) for acquiring tomographic image data by utilizing interference by low coherence light (hereinafter, referred to as an OCT apparatus) are in practical use. The OCT apparatuses can acquire tomographic image data with resolution of a wavelength of light entering an object to be inspected, and therefore can obtain tomographic image data of the object to be inspected with high resolution. Particularly, the OCT apparatuses are useful as ophthalmologic apparatuses for obtaining and displaying tomographic image data of a retina located at an ocular fundus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-73099 discloses a fundus observation apparatus that is configured to obtain a layer position of an ocular fundus, and to superpose the obtained layer position on a cross-sectional image of an ocular fundus to display the superposed image. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-73099 discloses that in a case where a layer boundary is not clear, accuracy for obtaining the layer position is lowered, and therefore it is convenient to enable an operator to manually change the position of information designating boundary of layers (layer position image) superposed on the cross-sectional image and displayed.
Herein, when the operator manually changes the information designating boundary of layers, the operator needs to accurately discriminate a boundary of layers desired to be manually changed.